masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion
"We do not experience fear, but we understand how it affects you." Legion is the name given by EDI to the gestalt consciousness formed by the 1,183 geth programs, as well as the "mobile platform" they reside in. It is a recruitable party member in Mass Effect 2. Legion is voiced by D.C. Douglas __TOC__ Powers Geth Infiltrator *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Recharge Time: -6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Recharge Time: -12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Recharge Time: -18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Geth Assassin or Geth Trooper **'Geth Assassin': Legion has become an expert at disassembling organics and synthetics alike, increasing its weapon damage. ***Health: +15.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% **'Geth Trooper': Legion has created redundant systems for its critical functions, increasing its health. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% Dossier Legion is a unique geth mobile platform, designed to operate outside the Perseus Veil and interact with organics directly. To that purpose, it houses 1,183 geth programs, as opposed to the one hundred or so in other platforms, enabling it to operate independently and speak. It was created and dispatched following Commander Shepard's destruction of the Old Machine "Nazara", known to the rest of the galaxy as the Reaper Sovereign, investigating several of the worlds Shepard visited - Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noveria, Virmire, Ilos, and a dozen uncharted worlds. Eventually it finds the Normandy crash site on the planet Alchera, salvaging a piece of Shepard's N7 armor and incorporating it into itself to repair damage sustained on Eden Prime after being shot by Alliance soldiers, though it is unable or unwilling to say why it waited that long or why it used Shepard's armor specifically. Legion is encountered during the events of Mass Effect 2 while searching for the IFF on the derelict Reaper. It is surprised to find Commander Shepard (to whom it refers as Shepard-Commander) alive, but assists Shepard's team against the husks roaming the dead ship. Eventually, it is knocked out by a husk while opening the way for them to reach the ship's mass effect core. If recovered, it can be sold to Cerberus for research (as intact geth are hard to come by), or brought aboard the Normandy SR-2 and stored under guard in the ship's AI Core. It can then be reactivated, at which point it will join Shepard's team. Legion's Appearance Legion presented an opportunity to develop the basic geth design by adding moving parts that allowed it to animate with detailed expressions. The flaps on Legion's head serve the same purpose as eyebrows to form expression, raising to imply surprise or interest and folding forward much like the furrowing of the brow to show concentration. As a result of its artificial intelligence Legion speaks in a straight-forward and robotic fashion, often answering with single words. When using whole sentences its word structure is very organized. In addition Legion regards itself not as a single being, but as an A.I. platform, and consistently refers to itself as "we". Originally added to the concept just for fun, Shepard's N7 armor became an integral part of Legion's appearance and back story. A large hole is visible in Legion's torso—a wound sustained from gunfire while it was on Eden Prime searching for information related to Shepard. If questioned, Legion reveals that it found the armor while retracing Shepard's steps and ultimately used it to repair the damage it sustained. However, if pressed why it specifically chose to use Shepard's armor above all else Legion will become evasive and quietly state "no data available". This could show that Legion has the ability to feel humanlike emotions, as it chooses to use Shepard's armor out of its own free will seemingly out of its obsession with Shepard. Loyalty: A House Divided After a while, Legion will inform you that geth actually are apathetic towards organics and those fighting organics are "heretics" following the Reapers or, as they call them, "The Old Machines". Legion will tell you that the heretics are developing a virus that will turn all geth into followers of the Reapers and asks you to head to an old, heretic-held quarian space station in order to destroy the virus threatening the peaceful geth. You need to fight your way to the central computer core. Once there, Shepard can decide whether to reprogram the virus and use it to free the heretics from Reaper-control or to destroy it and the space station with all heretics on it. If reprogramming is chosen, Legion will inform Shepard that the heretics will return to the geth and their memories incorporated. After both Legion's and Tali's loyalty missions are completed, they confront each other and, unless a special charm/intimidate conversation choice is used, one of them will lose their loyalty. Upgrade You can allow Legion to access the communication system of the ship to obtain a special sniper rifle for him. If you answer "No", you still have the option to decide otherwise later on. If Shepard doesn't ask about upgrades, the rifle will be added to the research terminal automatically if Legion's loyalty mission is completed. Suicide Mission During the suicide mission, you are tasked with choosing a tech crew member to unlock the doors to the central sanctum. This specialist will have to navigate through the Collector station's vents in order to bypass the station's doors and defenses. They will have to be protected by Shepard's squad by redirecting heat energy running through the vents at certain points throughout the level. If Legion is loyal, or if you have told Legion that you will help with the "Heretic" station, Legion is an excellent choice to infiltrate the base's vents and unlock the central doors for the rest of the squad, as long as Garrus, Jacob, or Miranda are leading the fire team. If not, Legion (or anyone you choose for this job) will die of a Collector missile to the head. Trivia * Legion's name comes from Mark 5:9 in the New Testament. Jesus confronts a man possessed by demons who says: "My name is Legion, for we are many." * During Legion's loyalty mission it states that it has 573 processes voting for re-purposing the virus and 571 voting for destroying the station, leading to a total of 1,144. This is 39 fewer than the stated total of 1,183; since Legion mentions earlier that its high-level processes had not reached consensus, one possibility is that some of its lower-level processes do not participate in this decision. * Legion will, if prompted by Shepard, play back an audio recording from the geth collective memory, in which an early geth haltingly asks its quarian master whether or not it has a soul. This is the same event referenced by Tali in Mass Effect while narrating the history of the war between the geth and the quarians. * When Legion is first sighted, the subtitles will refer to it as "Legion". Every time after that and before EDI names it, the subtitles refer to it as "Geth". * Legion expresses admiration for EDI, because unlike the geth who are made up of different processes that rely on each other, EDI handles all the functions on the Normandy by herself. * If Legion is given to Cerberus instead of taken to the Normandy, Shepard will get 50,000 credits. * When using the skill "Geth Shield Boost", Legion will sometimes say "Overclocking kinetic barriers." "Overclocking" is a tech jargon meaning pushing a system's performance beyond its specified characteristics. * When hacking turrets in Legion's loyalty mission, it occasionally utters "Executing sudo command." This is likely a reference to the common unix command sudo, which is used to obtain administrative privileges. *If you leave the game alone and stand still for a couple of seconds anywhere, Legion will do the Robot. Legion will also do this on missions if the game is left to idle for a few seconds. *During the Loyalty mission of Legion, he will mention that using the virus to rewrite the heretics will unleash an EMP of 1.21 petawatts. This could be a reference to "Back to the Future", in which the flux capacitor requires 1.21 gigawatts to work. * Due to the conflicted and tense relationships that other races and organisations have with the geth, bringing Legion along on certain missions as a squad mate will often result in extra (occasionally humorous) dialogue: ** Should you bring Legion to the Migrant Fleet for Tali's loyalty quest, you and your team will be stopped at the airlock by the quarian marines. A successful Charm or Intimidate check can enable Legion to accompany you, otherwise it will be forced to return to the Normandy. ** Having Legion in your party on the Citadel creates an amusing dialogue between the C-Sec Customs Officer and Legion. When the officer explains the new security protocols against geth infiltration, Legion responds by stating "Geth do not infiltrate." The Officer refers to Legion as a "personal synthetic assistant" and suggests Shepard should leave it at home, to which Legion retorts "Geth do not ''intentionally ''infiltrate." (Which is ironic given that Legion's initial class is Geth Inflitrator.) ** If Captain Anderson is visited on the Citadel and asked about the war with the geth while Legion is in the party, Anderson will remark that Shepard's "trophy-bot" hasn't caused a stampede among the general population because the war with the geth is winding down. ** If Legion is present while recruiting Tali, she will shoot at him unless a paragon interrupt is used. When you encounter Kal'Reegar on Haestrom, the first thing he notices is Legion, and he exclaims to Shepard "You've got a geth right behind you!", to which Legion says he is working with Shepard and will fight the other Geth. Reegar accepts this, since he "can't afford to be picky". Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Geth Category:Characters Category:Squad Members